In view of a general desire for miniaturization and integration of a LED light source, LED light sources such as e.g. LED spotlight modules are generally optimized for providing the highest possible light flux density at the smallest dimensions of the light source. Thereby, it is known to integrate a current regulator such as converter circuit for converting alternating current (AC) in direct current (DC) to the LED module in order to provide such integrated LED light source. Accordingly, a plurality of individual LED modules may be connected to a provided 230V power supply, wherein the converter circuit on the respective LED module controls the current provision to the respective LED chip of the LED module.
This approach puts certain constraints on the design of the LED module in particular with regards to the necessary space of the current regulator. The required space and the dimensioning of an LED module provided in an LED light source is however of high importance for providing an integral and compact design of the LED luminaire comprising such module. Thereby, increasingly stronger requirements are put to the dimensions of the LED modules in order to enable a further compaction of the light source respectively the luminaires.
Based on the known prior art, the present invention addresses the problem of providing an enhanced and integral LED module with integrated current control. The invention also aims at other objects and particularly the solution of other problems as will appear in the rest of the present description.